


Said I Had A Dirty Mouth

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, cursing, movie, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't curse, it's not ladylike."</p><p>The one in which Zayn and Perrie build a Pillow fort and curse a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said I Had A Dirty Mouth

"Zayn fucking Malik, just give me to goddamn pillow!" Perrie cried, trying desperately to snatch a pillow from Zayn's hands.

Zayn only smirked. "Don't curse babe, it's not ladylike."

Perrie snorted. "I don't give a flying fuck. Pillow, Malik." She demanded.

"Dirty mouthhhh." Zayn sang.

"Pillow." Perrie stated, holding out her hands.

"Why? Maybe I want the pillow." Zayn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I want the pillow to build a fort." Perrie argued. "You just want the pillow because I want the pillow."

"Damn right I do." 

"Don't curse, it's not ladylike." Perrie smirked at him.

Zayn frowned playfully. "Shame I'm not a lady, then."

Perrie snickered, before hardening her face again and setting her lips in a firm line. "Just give me the pillow, Zayn."

"Say the magic word."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"ZAYYYN."

"That's not it either."

"What is it then?"

"Zaynisthesexiesthumanbeingonplanetearth."

"If I said that I'd be lying.

"Perrie Edwards you take that back!"

"No."

Zayn was silent for a moment. "Why do you want the pillow again?"

Perrie sighed. "To build a fort."

"I'll build you a fort." Zayn said, his tone slightly softer.

"Will you?" Perrie asked, her voice equally as soft.

Zayn nodded, his whole demeanour changing.

He held the pillow in one hand while waving Perrie away with the other. "Go make popcorn or something, I'm building you a fort." Perrie smirked but nodded, turning around to go.

Zayn took the moment to hit her butt with his pillow.

"Zayn Jawaad-"

"IM MAKING A FORT!" Zayn interrupted in a sing-song voice, cutting of Perrie's angry warning.

Perrie rolled her eyes and left.

Zayn whipped up the fort in 3 minutes 28 seconds, a new record. When Perrie came back bearing a bowl of popcorn, Zayn gestured proudly to the fort.

"Voilà."

"I'm impressed."

"That was the whole idea."

Perrie laughed at that comment, handing Zayn the bowl of popcorn and climbing into the fort.

"Ooh, it's bigger on the inside!" Perrie raved, settling on a small pile of pillows.

Zayn followed her inside, setting the popcorn next to them. "Now then. Movie?" He pulled out his phone and set it on the floor.

Both of them lay on their stomachs to watch the movie, hands reaching for the popcorn.

"If this movie is shit, I'm throwing popcorn at you."

"Don't curse, it's not ladylike."

"Zayn."

"Fine. We'll watch the movie. God woman."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
